My Dream Part 1
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: This is a dream I had while on vacation. Will be in two parts. DON'T READ LEST YOU GO INSANE. Ages and names are not real, but were in the dream, so I'm just gonna go with it.


My Dream

"Hey, Jake, wait up!," I called to my best friend.

He turned around and said, " Come on or you'll be late for Choir." Jake had short, wavy, chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes.

I caught up to him and asked," So, is there a reason you're walking me to Choir?" I had short, brown hair and eyes.

Jake answered defensively," What, can't I just walk a friend to her class?"

I responded," Not if she knows that you'll be late for your own class."

He retorted," Hey, you never know what can happen out here. Something unexpected might happen." Just then, out of nowhere Wolverine from the X-men jumped right in front of us.

I asked Jake warily," You mean like this?"

He answered back," No, I was thinking more of a car coming, not this."

Wolverine turned to us and said," Listen, I need you two to help me out with something."

I asked," What, is Magneto coming?"

He said," No, it involves time travel."

Jake snorted," What, is the TARDIS around?"

Wolverine glared at him and said," No, it's a portal set for two days. Does either of you know anything about Les Miserables?"

I said," I do."

He said," Well, that's where we're going. To the revolution."

I asked," Why are you going?"

He answered," I can't die. If one or both of you two get hurt, I have to pull you out. Got it?" We both nodded.

"But, wait," Jake said," Why should we follow you?"

Wolverine answered," Because you two were the only ones here. You'll need these." He handed us two guns. I was glad Jake taught me how to use a gun for self defense. We followed Wolverine through the portal. The first thing I saw was the barricade.

"Let's go," I said. We walked up to the barricade to see only one gun pointed at us.

"Don't shoot," Jake said.

I spoke," We come here as volunteers."The path cleared for us to go in. As soon as we got inside, the same gun was pointed at us by none other than Enjolras from the movie. He was the only one there besides us.

He asked," What business do you have here?"

I responded calmly," It is as I said. We come here as volunteers. Tell me, where is the rest of your revolution?"

He lowered his gun and replied," Dead. I am the last. How old are you two?" He motioned to Jake and me.

We answered at the same time," Eighteen."

Enjolras said," Not but two years younger than myself. And you, girl, how much help do you think a woman could be here?"

I answered," You'll need all the help you can get, even if it is from a woman. And my name is Ally."

He nodded," I see. Well, you may stay. But I will need both of your names. Miss Ally has all ready given hers."

Jake said his name while Wolverine said," Logan."

Enjolras said," Very well. Now we wait." And so we did.

I walked up to Wolverine and asked," How come you're using a gun if you have your claws?"

He replied," Wouldn't want to scare the kid over there, would we?" I shook my head as he nodded towards Enjolras.

I got up and started singing under my breath as I walked around,

_"Do you here the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes."_

"Where did you learn that song?," A voice behind me asked. I turned to see Enjolras, who must have snuck up behind me.

I answered," It is famous where I come from." He nodded.

He said," You and your friends are strange to me. Only you speak normally and even then, when you are with them you speak as they do. You confuse me."

I responded," I am sorry, but I cannot ease your confusion." He leaned down closer.

He whispered," Can't you?"

I said," No, I cannot," and walked off. I went up to Jake.

He asked," What's going on there?"

I said," Nothing. He was just wondering about how different we are, that's all."

Jake noted," He was awfully close."

I shrugged," Got me there." I noticed Enjolras sneak away and I got suspicious. He was already different from the Enjolras I saw in the movie. A few hours later, Jake had wandered off to who knows where. Enjolras had reappeared earlier and taken to watching me.

Just then, I heard Jake shout," TRAITOR!" Enjolras and I ran over to where he was to see Jake pointing his gun at Wolverine and Wolverine pointing his gun at Jake.

I asked," Jake, what going on?"

He answered without looking away," He was going to leave us here to die."

Wolverine argued," I was not! I was checking to see if anyone was coming near us."

Jake retorted," Yeah, I'm sure we can trust someone who appeared in front of us out of nowhere!" Everyone began arguing with each other while I was ignored. Everyone was holding a gun. Wolverine was pointing a gun at Jake while Jake was pointing a gun at Wolverine. No one was pointing there gun at Enjolras.

Except for me.

I pointed my gun at him in the hopes the others would calm down, but I was ignored. Nobody was pointing a gun at me. Until Enjolras raised the gun in his hand in my direction. Everybody stood still.

Enjolras said calmly," Everyone put their weapons down, or I shoot Ally."

Wolverine said," Now, listen. How about you put the gun down, and nobody gets hurt."

Enjolras replied," Put your weapons down and I will put down mine." Everyone put down their guns, including me. The entire time I was shaking like a leaf, it's a wonder I didn't drop it. I felt myself being pulled away by somebody. I fell back against the wall and curled up into a little ball.

Jake leaned down in front of me and asked," Ally? Are you alright?"

I whispered," He was going to shoot me." I just kept repeating that one sentence over and over again. I heard Jake's footsteps disappear as others grew closer. I looked up to see Enjolras. I tried to fight against him, but he held me still.

"Do not worry," he said," I will not hurt you. I only wished them to drop their guns."

I retorted softly," What if they didn't?"

He remained silent, then asked," Why did you point your gun at me?"

I answered," Same reason as you."

He whispered softly," I am sorry. I did not want to scare you."

I responded," I forgive you. Next time, though, warn me first."

He chuckled and said," I will." It was then I noticed how close we were.

"You're so close," I whispered. He said nothing as he leaned down even closer and kissed me. I kissed him back, even though he was so different from the Enjolras I knew from the movie. I broke away in need of air.

"That was my first kiss," I informed him.

He responded," I find that hard to believe."

I retorted," Well, that is the truth, wiether you believe it or not."

He said," I mearly think that a woman of your beauty would have thousands of men after her."

I smiled and said," Not where I am from. Men are cruel and no longer kind to the women and the women are not much better. Only a few of us remain as kind as you."

"Well, I am not like the men where you come from," he said," But you still confuse me. You are the only person ever to make me feel this way."

I said," Now that is a mystery to everybody."

Suddenly Jake ran in and said," Hey, guys, the National Guard's coming."

Enjolras turned to me and asked," Are you certain you will not freeze when the National Guard points a gun at you?"

I rolled my eyes and said," Yes, I am. I only do that when people I trust point guns at me."

He chuckled and said," Very well then. Off to war!" We ran off and saw the National Guard. They started to attack immediately. We started shooting and National Guard solders fell. After about ten minutes of this, I shot one solder and turned to Enjolras. I smiled at him as he looked at me with a strange look on his face. Suddenly, I heard a BANG and all I saw was black.

* * *

**Hi. I had this dream when I was in Ireland and when I woke up, I thought," That would make a good story." There will be a Part Two, don't worry. When I was looking for pictures of Enjolras, I saw that the first ten where of Ramin Karimloo, then one was Jon Robyns, and then I saw Aaron Tveit. That made my day. My three fav Enjys. I was especially happy about Jon Robyns, who is my latest obsession. Anyway, sorry if the characters were OOC, this was the way it was in my dream. Review!**


End file.
